bs01gtfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Team Lexicon of Terms
Since this is a BIONICLE-wiki, the Staff changed the tabs and messages to become more BIONICLE-ish, so to speak. Here are what some of these words mean: Lexicon of Terms Tabs *Tablet = Article *Quick-speak = Discussion *Carve = Edit *Archive = History *Moto-Hub = Move page *Activate Akaku = View Source/Page Locked *Patrol Tablet = Watch *Legend = About *Legendary Kanohi = Special Pages *Wisdom = Help *Matoran Page = User Page *Patrol = Watch :(i.e.- Patrol list is a watchlist, Patrol Tablet is Watch this page, etc.) For Users *My Quick-Speak = My Talk *My Patrol List = My Watchlist For anyone with Sysop *Activate Hau = Protect *De-activate Hau = Un-protect *Banish Traitor = Block User *Anything to do with Hau or Shielding = Anything related to Protecting a page *Destroy = Delete *Matoran is exiled = User is blocked *Exile = Block Misc. Messages *Matoran = User Other Wiki Terms *'Broken link' - Also used: edit link, red link. A link to a nonexistent page, usually colored red *'Broken redirect' - Redirect to a non-existing page. Common opinion is that these should be removed. *'Bureaucrat' - A Wikipedia Administrator who has been entrusted with promoting users to sysops. A.K.A Exo Malakai, A.K.A Swert. *'Checkuser' - An access level that lets users with it see the IP addresses of logged-in users, usually to determine if someone is using muliple accounts to violate policy, and/or in vandalism cases *'Contribs' - Short for contributions. These are the edits that a user has made. *Disambiguation - Also used: '''dab', disambig. A page that contains various meanings of a word, and refers to the pages where the various meanings are defined. *'Double redirect''' - A redirect which leads to another redirect. This will not bring one to the final destination, so it needs to be eliminated by linking directly to the target redirect. *'Dupe' - Short for a duplicate article. Often used when identifying a duplicate page that needs to be merged with another. *'Edit conflict' - Also called '''Carving conflict' for BS01 Wiki''. Two or more parties both attempt to save different edits to the same page at the same time. The later edit doesn't take effect, but the editor is prompted to merge their edit with the earlier one. *'Edit war' - Also used: '''revert war'.'' - Two or more parties continually making their preferred changes to a page, and undoing the changes they don't agree with. Generally, an edit war is the result of an argument on a talk page that could not be resolved. Abbreviations *Admin = Exo Malakai *GH = Grammar Hammer. *SaI = Suggestions and Improvements *Mod = Moderators. *POV = Point of view, usually means biased. *RL = Redundant Links. May also mean Real Life. *TP = Talk Page *WP = Wikipedia or Wanted pages. ---- *OoMN = Order of Mata Nui *DH = Dark Hunters *BoM = Brotherhood of Makuta *MN = Mata Nui. *GB = Great Being (Please do not confuse with staff member Gb1) *GS = Great Spirit *GC = Great Cataclysm This is still in the making. Visit the WP Glossary for some that we use on here.